The present invention constitutes a novel wagering game, entitled "NGAU-10", for which no applicable prior art has been identified. The game has certain superficial similarities to the games of Super Pan-9, California Baccarat, and Pai-Gow Poker, however the objective and playing methodology of the present invention depart significantly from these existing games.